Agate
by Reid Phantom
Summary: Snowflake Agate had been haunting Viktor's dreams ever since Viktor could remember... he looked so much like Snowflake... "Yūri Katsuki."
1. Snowflake

**I laugh as I finally pull myself over the peak of the summit. As soon as I am stable I spin around looked out across the the horizon. I feel like I am at the top of the world.**

 **"Amazing."**

 **Jumping, I spin around to see what had to be an angel standing a short ways away. They have skin paler than the snow they are standing in with pitch black hair that is swept back. Their eyes are a shining silver that glitter like the black and white teardrop stone on their shoulder. Their black outfit is set tight against their body, black with swirls of silver and an odd half-skirt on their right hip.**

 **"I- Yes, the view is quite stunning," I agree.**

 **The angel's lip pulls up into a teasing smile and they chuckle. "The view was not what I was referring to."**

 **"Oh." I blink, trying to find a response to that.**

 **Suddenly the angel is in front of me and it is all I could do not to stumble backwards to my death. The angel quickly catches me around the waist before I can and pulls me against their chest.**

 **They reach up and brush their hand over my cheek. "I have never seen one of you this far up the mountain before, nor have I seen one like you anywhere near here."**

 **I blush as the angel brushes a few loose strands of my long silver hair from my face. "I-I'm an explorer. I wish to see everything there is to see?"**

 **"Everything? Well, you are going to be exploring for a long time."**

 **"I suppose so. So, um, what are you doing up here?"**

 **"I live up here."**

 **My eyes widen and I look around the snowy summit. "Up here?"**

 **The angel chuckles and literally sweeps me off my feet. They hold me in their arms then jump. I scream, but it is short lived as instead of falling, we float on the wind like a snowflake. We drift down a short ways, curving around the mountain as we go, before landing on a large platform with a circular crystal structure at its center.**

 **"Woah," I gasp as I look up at the ancient looking statue that is carved into the mountain over and around the platform.**

 **"My home," the angel says, gesturing to the odd door that is set into the mountain.**

 **"Incredible!" I mutter. "What** ** _are_** **you? An angel? A god? One of the snow spirits the locals warned me of?"**

 **The angel laughs and presses close to me again so that our faces are only just apart. "I know little about snow spirits, but you can call me Snowflake."**

 **I blush, and that seems to encourage them as they press closer still. I swallow and say, "I-"**

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!_

Viktor reached out his hand to swat randomly at his bedside table.

 _Beep beep beep be-_

"Finally," he groaned, turning over.

 _Thump thump thump!_

"Vitya! You better be getting up!"

Viktor growled and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Vitya, wake up right this minute! You were the one that said you'd practice every day if I allowed this silly trip, now get up!"

"I'm up! I'm up," he sighed, sitting up.

There were a few seconds of silence, then, "It doesn't sound like it!"

Viktor chuckled and rolled his eyes before getting out of bed. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and opened the door. "Good morning, Yakov!"

The coach huffed and crossed his arms. "About time."

"Practice doesn't even start until the afternoon today!" Viktor whined, throwing himself over the man. "Why can't I sleep in?"

"I will not have you lazing about all day!"

"Worlds was only two weeks ago! I won gold! I think I deserve a break!"

"And that's why I let you come here instead of staying in St. Petersburg and allowed for afternoon practices only. Now get up and do something or we're going straight back home!"

Viktor pouted, but Yakov ignored him and pushed him off to return to his hotel room. Viktor sighed and slipped back into his own. Knowing the difference between Yakov's empty threats and real ones, Viktor freshened himself up in the bathroom before digging into the closet for something to wear.

As he dressed, he thought about the dream Yakov had interrupted. It had been awhile since he'd dreamed of meeting Snowflake, he forgot how breathtaking it was.

Snowflake Agate had been haunting Viktor's dreams ever since Viktor could remember. The Gem, as they referred to themselves as, was an enigma. Viktor had thought they were just dreams at first, a bit of fantasy that almost made Viktor consider becoming a writer, but as he grew older the dreams began to feel… real.

Viktor's friend Chris - if you could call a competitor you occasionally got drunk with a friend - thought they could be visions from some past life that Viktor had lived. Georgi, another of Yakov's students, thought that Snowflake was his soulmate and they and Viktor shared some psychic link that allowed them to share dreams so that they could find one another. Mila, also a student of Yakov's, just thought Viktor was crazy and should stop putting so much thought into some dreams, a sentiment their teacher shared.

Viktor couldn't get Snowflake out of his head though, not that he'd tried that hard. They were… something else. Even ignoring their less than human attributes, they were bold, exciting, and confident, not to mention incredibly sexy. Not that he'd had any of _those_ dreams about Snowflake. He didn't even have many different dreams about them. If they were visions of the past, then past-him's relationship with Snowflake had been short, spread out, and almost bittersweet. Clearly a mere human couldn't keep the eye of Eros incarnate for long.

Before Yakov could start banging on his door again, Viktor snuck out of his room and off into town. Viktor had never had a chance to explore Japan before, not that he'd had many chances to explore anywhere else he'd traveled. Japan had always held more appeal though, as it was the backdrop to his first meeting with Snowflake. Perhaps that was why he'd dreamt of it, though why it took a week of Viktor being in Japan he'd never understand.

The skater flittered about, taking picture after picture of various things. He'd just stopped at a stand that sold… some sort of food, maybe, when something crashed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Vicchan, no! Bad dog!"

 _That is no dog_ , was Viktor's first thought as he turned to look up at the massive wolf hovering over him. The thing was black with silver eyes and a size to match a horse.

"I'm so sorry!" a young man said as he shoved the wolf away from Viktor. Easily. Should it be that easy to push a creature that size? "Are you okay?"

Viktor focused in on the man, and felt his brain short circuit.

His skin was a more typical tone for the locals, if a bit pale. His eyes were larger, like a puppy's, and a rich chocolate color beneath the glasses. He was a bit chubbier, mostly in the face. His hair was a bit longer and hung down loose with a touch of a curl. He was also shorter and a bit more masculine. And yet… he looked so much like Snowflake.

"I… Yes, I think so," Viktor replied, pushing himself up.

"Oh thank goodness!" the man sighed before turning to the wolf. "Bad Vicchan! You know better than to jump on people like that! Say you're sorry!"

The wolf huffed and wandered off. The man slapped his face and turned to Viktor with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about her. She has a mind of her own. She usually doesn't jump on people like that though."

"It's okay. It's nothing I'm not used to with my poodle." Although, Makkachin was admittedly a lot smaller than that beast.

"Oh my, here let me help you up!" the man held out his hand and Viktor realized he was still sitting on the ground. He took the offer and the man pulled him right onto his feet. He was certainly stronger than he looked.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, really. My dog's the one who knocked you over after all. It wa-"

Viktor looked up from brushing himself off when the man cut off to see him staring at Viktor with a blush. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm- Yes, fine, g-good." The man stuttered and stumbled over his words. Viktor watched, confused, until it hit him.

If this man was his Snowflake, surely he had dreamt of Viktor as well!

The taller man smiled and leaned closer to the shorter. He brushed his hand over the other man's cheek just as Snowflake had done in his dreams and said, "Perhaps you could take me to get a drink to make up for my fall?"

His Snowflake blushed and jumped away with a squeak.

Viktor frowned and dropped his hand. Had he done something wrong? "Why'd you run away?"

"N-no reason." He swallowed and glanced down at his feet. "I, um, guess we can go get something to drink. I do owe you."

"Great!" Viktor cheered bouncing forward to wrap his arm around his Snowflake's waist. "I've been wanting to try sake! Do you know where's a good place to get some?" he asked as he started pulling the shorter man down the street.

"Wait, sake? I thought we'd get tea or coffee! It's ten in the mor-"

"I'm Viktor, by the way! Viktor Nikiforov! It's nice to meet you!"

"Yūri Katsuki."

* * *

Viktor quickly learned that Yūri was not at all what he'd expected.

While the younger man - four years younger at twenty-three - did bear a striking resemblance to Snowflake, that's where their similarities ended. While Yūri could be a bit waspish and distant when pushed, it had a nervous energy to it that Snowflake had never had. He also tended to be soft spoken and quick to shatter. Viktor could easily make him blush, which was a change considering how often Snowflake had caused such a reaction in him.

It wasn't a bad change. In fact, Viktor found Yūri absolutely adorable. He was curious about it though. Had Chris been right and present-Yūri was different this time around or was Georgi right and dream-Yūri was simply more confident?

Neither of them had brought up the dreams, nor had Viktor referred to him as Snowflake. The last thing he wanted was for Yūri to think the only reason he was around was because of the dreams. He liked this Yūri. The one who was a bit chubby because he loved Katsudon too much. The one who had a giant wolf that he called a dog and shrugged off any questions with a "I found her when I was younger and by the time we realized there was anything weird about it, she was already part of the family." The one who wanted him to be himself and not some mask and role. The one who skated like a god amongst men, yet still watched him like _he_ was the god.

The first time Viktor had seen Yūri skate, he'd been stunned. His spins, steps, and musicality were all beautiful! His jumps were a little wobbly, lacking control, but Viktor knew if he could fix that he could go far. He might even be able to pass up Viktor. Unfortunately Yūri couldn't compete competitively because of "health reasons. I can't pass the blood screens. It's complicated. It's fine though. I probably couldn't handle all that attention. I'm better off just helping teach classes in my free time."

The world was missing out.

Viktor was only in Japan for a month, but they kept in contact after he left. They video called when they could and texted the rest of the time. Mila teased him and Yakov complained, but Viktor couldn't find it in himself to care.

* * *

 _Come outside._

Viktor blinked at the text from Yūri and finished hanging up his short program costume.

 _~~~Why?_

 _It's a surprise._

Viktor grabbed his wallet, checked to be sure he had his room key, then headed out.

 _~~~What time is it in Japan?_

 _Doesn't matter. Are you coming?_

 _~~~I'm in the elevator._

 _Alright._

Viktor slid his phone in his pocket as he stepped out of the elevator and pulled up the hood of his jacket in an effort to avoid any paparazzi that were hanging about. Thankfully they all seemed focused on JJ.

Viktor slipped out the door and was about to pull his phone back out when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Yūri standing across the street at a park. Vicchan was curled up at his feet in a harness and leash, which was rather redundant given her size.

("It just encourages her to stay close," Yūri had tried to explain before. "Besides, it helps me hold on if we really need to go somewhere.")

"Yūri!" Viktor shouted as he raced over. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer you on. I hope that's okay."

"Okay? It's great!" Viktor scooped him up in a hug and spun him around.

Yūri laughed nervously and patted his shoulder. "Viktor, people are staring."

Viktor peaked past Yūri and saw that people were, in fact, staring. A few were even holding up their phones for video or pictures. "Let them! I haven't seen you in months!" he laughed, though he did set the other man down. Instead he hugged him, pressing his face into black hair. "You should have told me you wanted to come watch the competitions! I would have helped you get to Skate America!"

"It's fine. I was busy at the time so I couldn't have gone."

"You still should have told me!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Honestly, I wasn't even sure I was going to be able to come."

"Well, alright. You'll just have to come to the Final then! I'll get to show you all around Barcelona! Don't worry about tickets or travel! I'll take care of everything!"

"You don't have to do that. My family's… got our own private means of travel."

"Really?" Viktor didn't know much about Yūri's family. He knew his mother died during childbirth and he'd never known his father. He had an apartment in the town they'd met, Hasetsu, for when he was in town, but he lived with three of his family members - of unknown relations and names - somewhere outside Minami-Alps. He wasn't entirely sure what they did, but he was pretty sure they worked with animals. He supposed with a job like that they'd need a means of transportation. It certainly explained how Yūri got a beast like Vicchan to Paris. "Well, I'll still take care of your ticket. In fact, I should be able to get you a pass so you can watch with Yakov."

"Y-you don't have-"

"Nonsense, it's no problem. Now, come on, I have today off so I can show you Paris!" Viktor wrapped his arm around Yūri's and pulled him down the street.


	2. Yūri

"So, what do you think?"

"Vkusno," Yūri chuckled before taking another bite. "So where are we headed next?"

Viktor hummed as he thought of what the next stop in their tour of Barcelona should be.

"I'm telling you we're lost."

"We're not lost, just a little turned around. Maybe we should- Hey, is that Yūri?"

Viktor looked up at Yūri's name to see a pair of women standing outside the cafe they were at. The taller looked around Viktor's height and had golden brown skin that was almost completely covered in swirling aqua tattoos. She had long dark teal hair and eyes. She wore clothes in different shades of blue and brown and had a square shaped turquoise gemstone on her forehead. The shorter was closer to Yūri's height and had soft pink skin. Her hair was pulled up and hot pink like the heart shaped faceted stone that could be seen peaking out under her cropped black jacket.

The tall one was looking down at a tablet she was holding, muttering to herself, but the shorter was leaning on the fence of the cafe and staring at Viktor and Yūri. She suddenly smiled and began waving. "It is! Yūri! Yūri, over here!"

The tall one looked up at the same time Yūri turned. "Well, what do you know. Hey Yūri!"

"T-Turquoise? Rhodonite? What are you guys doing here?"

The pink one jumped over the fence and ran over to scoop Yūri into a hug. "Hello, Yūri! What are you doing in Brazil?"

Viktor raised an eyebrow and Yūri's jaw dropped. "Brazil? We're in Spain."

The short woman frowned and pulled away. "Spain?"

The taller woman snorted as she finally reached them. "I told you we were lost. Look, here's Spain, and here's Brazil," she said, holding the tablet out for the other to see.

The pink woman sighed. "I didn't think we'd gotten off track that much."

"How could you get confused between Spain and Brazil?" Viktor asked.

The three turned to him and the teal one raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Oh, uh, Turquoise, Rhodonite, this is Viktor. Viktor, these are my friends, Turquoise," Yūri gestured to the teal woman, "and Rhodonite," then the pink.

"It is nice to meet you," Turquoise said, looking over Viktor with a calculating eye.

Rhodonite on the other hand threw herself at Viktor, saying, "Hi there! It's nice to meet new friends of Yūri's! He doesn't have nearly enough!"

Yūri blushed. "Rodo-chan!"

"So what _are_ you doing in Spain? Do the others know you're here?" Turquoise asked.

"No, I came here with Vicchan to watch Viktor compete in the Grand Prix Final for figure skating."

"That's that thing you like where people dance around on ice with blade shoes, right? How fun! We'll let the others know," Rhodonite said and pecked his cheek.

"Be careful," Turquoise said, patting Yūri on his shoulder.

"Can you guys find your way back?" Yūri asked.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah?" Rhodonite glanced towards Turquoise, who nodded and looked back down at her tablet.

"Yes, now that we know where we are, we should be fine getting back. We'll see you when we get home, or you do. Whichever." Turquoise patted his shoulder before walking off.

Rhodonite hugged and kissed Yūri again. "Bye, Yūri!" She then turned and did the same to Viktor. "It was nice meeting you!" She released the shocked Viktor and ran off after her friend.

"Are they always this…"

"Yes," Yūri sighed, sitting down.

"So, how _could_ you get confused between Spain and Brazil?" Viktor repeated.

"Turquoise and Rhodonite just joined us. They're still getting used to everything. That being said… I honestly have no clue," Yūri chuckled nervously.

"You keep some strange company, Yūri."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

 _~~Are you here yet? I'm bored! Yakov won't let me do anything! :( :( :(_

 _I just got to town. I just have to deal with something then I'll be right there._

 _~~Great! I'm going to call you so we can talk while I wait! :D :D_

Viktor heard his phone go off for a text, but he hit the video call button. The phone ringed for a moment before picking up.

 _"_ _Viktor, I-"_

 _"_ _Who are you talking too? Is that your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit your boyfriend?"_

Viktor's eyes widened as another voice floated out of his phone. Yūri glanced over his shoulder as a yellow and red head could be seen bouncing up and down behind him.

 _"_ _He's not my boyfriend,"_ Yūri hissed, blushing.

 _"_ _That's not what Rhodonite said! She said you were out on a date! Come on, let me see him!"_

 _"_ _It wasn't a date! Now go home!"_

"Yūri?" Viktor asked.

 _"_ _Sorry, Viktor, give me a second!"_

 _"_ _Don't let me interrupt your date!"_

 _"_ _It's not a date."_

 _"_ _But let me see him! I wanna say hi!"_

 _"_ _Hey! Tourmaline, wa-"_

 _"_ _Hello!"_

The view on the phone suddenly jerked to the side. The yellow and red head from before took up the screen, this time Viktor could see it was connected to a teenage boy with pale yellow skin and red eyes.

The boy had been smiling when he showed up on screen, but he frowned as he saw Viktor. _"_ _Do I know you?"_

"I-"

 **I watch the two boys dancing with curiosity. "What are they doing?"**

 **Snowflake chuckles. "Just watch."**

 **Rubellite laughs as Yellow Tourmaline lifts him up in a spin. The gems on the backs of their right and left hands respectively begin to glow as they spin. My eyes widen as the glow grows to cover them before there is a flash. When the light fades, the boys are gone and there is a taller boy in their place. Taller relative to their own size that is, considering the boy is still shorter than even Pearl.**

 **"What just happened?" I ask.**

 **"That is Bi-color Tourmaline."**

"I don't know."

The boy hummed, then smiled, _"_ _Well, it's nice to meet you, Yūri's boyfriend! I'm Bi-color Tourmaline!"_

 _"_ _Toru-kun, yameru!"_

"It's, uh, nice to meet you," Viktor said, still a little lost.

 _"_ _You should - mph - should come over sometime! We would all like to-to meet Yūri's boyfriend!"_ Tourmaline said, and Viktor could see Yūri grabbing for the phone.

 _"_ _Torumarin-kun, watashi no denwa o watashi ni modoshite kudasai!"_

"I would like that!" Viktor said. He still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but the idea of meeting Yūri's family was too good to pass up.

 _"_ _Great! We'll talk later! Bye bye for now! Here you go, Yūri! Have fun with your boyfriend!"_ The phone's view shifted as it was tossed to Yūri.

 _"_ _He's not my- Toru-kun! Wait!"_ Yūri groaned before he held the phone up so Viktor could see him. He had a faint blush on his face as he sent Viktor an apologetic smile. _"_ _Sorry about him."_

"It's fine. He's very… energetic."

 _"_ _Yeah, we're not sure where he gets it from. His, uh, parents aren't nearly as hyper."_

"So is he your cousin or something?"

 _"_ _Not by blood, but yeah, basically. So, do you wanna meet at your hotel?"_

"Hm… there's an open air market we can check out before dinner."

 _"_ _You've got your short program tomorrow. Shouldn't you be resting?"_

"You sound like Yakov!"

* * *

"I'm pretty sure Yakov hates me."

"He does not," Viktor chuckled, patting Yūri's knee.

"He does! Did you see his face when I showed up to watch your practice?"

"He always looks like that. He was born without a smile."

Yūri snorted and shoved him. "I'm serious."

They reached Yūri's hotel and Viktor got out of the car with him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm glad you could come to visit for a few days."

"Me too." Yūri gave his own kiss. "Thank you for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You could always come back to my apartment."

Yūri flushed and kissed him again. "Tomorrow," he said before fleeing inside.

Viktor chuckled and watched Yūri through the windows until he disappeared into an elevator. He turned back to his car, and jumped when he saw a teenager leaning against it, glaring at him.

"So you're Yūri's mysterious boyfriend?" the teen scoffed, looking him over. Viktor took the moment to look them over as well.

The teen had silver hair, even paler than his own, that fell just beneath their chin. Their skin was pure white and their eyes were the same shade of silver as Snowflake's. They wore a black body suit with a dark grey hoodie over it and a white and grey runner over that. A shiny, silver snowflake design was set over their heart like a badge.

 **"Why are you here?" Pearl says and I look away from Snowflake to see them standing over me.**

 **"Snowflake invited-"**

 **"You do realize you're just a short dalliance, correct?"**

 **"I-"**

 **"Snowflake does this once every few decades. Finds some little human to play with, then tosses them aside when they grow boring. He'll do the same to you. You humans just can't satisfy him for long."**

 **"Maybe-"**

 **"Definitely."**

 **"- but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the time I have with him until then."**

 **Pearl snorts and shakes their head. "You humans make no sense."**

"You," Pearl hissed. Their hair was longer and they'd ditched the odd white outfit, Viktor noted.

"I-"

"I know you! You're that human from - What was it? Two hundred years ago? One-fifty?"

"You still don't understand how humans keep time, do you Pearl?" Viktor tisked without thinking.

The Gem blushed silver and marched up to Viktor. "How are you here? You humans don't live this long."

"I'm… not actually sure."

Pearl growled and reached behind them, pulling a rapier from the baroque gem on their back. They pointed it in his face and said, "I don't know who or what you are, but stay away from Yūri."

Viktor frowned and stepped back. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make you. You had your fun with Snowflake, now leave." Pearl's eyes widened then they set their rapier against Viktor's chest. "Is that what this is? Are you trying to relive your time with Snowflake by acting out your sick fantasies with Yūri?"

"Of course not! I've known Yūri and Snowflake were nothing alike for a long time now. They just look alike for some weird reason."

Pearl blinked and cocked his head to the side. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

The Gem started at him, then smirked. He let his sword dissipate and turned to leave. "You're just as much an idiot as you were before."

"Wait!" Viktor shouted, but Pearl was already gone.

* * *

"Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" Viktor looked up to see Yūri staring at him with a frown.

"I asked if something was wrong. You keep zoning out. Did something happen last night?"

"I…" Viktor glanced down at his coffee then looked back up at his boyfriend. "Yūri, have you- Do you know- Does the name Snowflake Agate mean anything to you?"

Yūri's eyes widened and he spat out the tea he had been drinking. He immediately snatched up his napkin and started sopping up the mess. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! That just- You surprised me and I- I'm sorry! I-"

"Yūri, it's okay," Viktor chuckled, setting his hand on his boyfriend's to calm him before helping clean up.

"I'm sorry, I just… Where did you hear that name?"

"So you do know them?"

"Ye-yeah, that was my mother's name."

"Your mother?" That explained why Tourmaline and Pearl hung around him. And come to think of it, Turquoise and Rhodonite were probably Gems too. But how would that even work?

"Yeah. Viktor, what's this about?"

"I need to tell you something, Yūri."

* * *

"Hey Viktor, where's Yūri?" Mila asked as she left the ice after practice. "I thought he was going to be here for a few more days. Did he have to leave early?"

"Something like that," Viktor sighed. He waved her and Georgi off when they stopped to wait for him. "I'm going to stay a little longer and cool down."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Yakov growled before the three left Viktor alone in the rink.

Or maybe not so alone.

"Wow, you really are here!"

Viktor spun to see a little blue and white hamster standing on the barrier around the ice. He gave a sad smile. "Hello, Moonstone."

The hamster glowed and was replaced by a young man with cerulean skin and navy hair and eyes. He was wearing a sparkly white and blue outfit with a matching marquise faceted gem at his hip. His feet shimmered and there were suddenly a pair of blades connected to his shoes. He hopped off the barrier and skated up to Viktor. "Long time no see, Vitaliy. Or is it Viktor now?"

"I've always been Viktor. I tried to explain-"

"I know, Yūri told us. Pearl isn't convinced though. I'm pretty sure they've somehow talked themself into thinking you figured out the path to immortality just to spite him."

"Seems more like something they'd do if it wasn't for the fact that Gems are already immortal."

"We're not immortal, just long lasting."

"Really? Snowflake never really explained how it all worked."

Moonstone sighed and did a spin on the ice. "Yeah, Snowflake didn't really explain a lot of things… You know, I'm the youngest of the Gems."

"Really?"

"Well, I think Rhodonite's younger than me - you met her right? - but otherwise, yeah. Turquoise, Pearl, all the Tourmalines, and Snowflake are all older than me."

"Turquoise and Snowflake I buy, but all the others look like teenagers."

"We're Gems, we don't ever change. We might change little things about our appearance, but basically this is how we looked when we popped out of the ground."

"Popped out of the ground?"

"It's how we're _born_ , in a sense. We aren't like humans, with mothers and fathers."

"But Yūri-"

"Is different."

"Oh." Viktor drifted for a few moments, then said, "So Yūri's not a Gem?"

"Yes, and no. He's complicated. And unique." Moonstone turned to Viktor and the human paused. "Is that a bad thing? Did you want him to be a Gem like me or Snowflake?"

"What? No! I didn't even realize he was involved in Gem stuff until I saw Tourmaline, and even then I hadn't thought he was a Gem. Is that what he thinks?" Viktor felt his stomach twist. This is why he hadn't wanted to tell Yūri.

"Yūri doesn't really know what to think right now. This isn't exactly anything _any_ of us have come across. A human reforming!"

"We call it reincarnation."

"Whatever it's called, it's something entirely new. Yūri doesn't know what to make of it. None of us do. I told you Pearl's convinced you're making it all up."

"I'm not though, you have to believe me!"

"I'm not the one you have to convince."

"Can you just- just tell him I'm sorry for not telling him sooner? Tell him that whatever might have happened in the past, he's the one I care about. Snowflake's nothing but a dream to me. Yūri… Yūri's my _everything_."

Moonstone eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Just so you know, though-" Viktor suddenly found the blade of a ngao leveled at his neck. "If you ever hurt Yūri, I _will_ destroy you. Understand?"

Viktor felt his mouth go dry as the blade nicked his skin and he nodded.

"Great!" The Gem smiled, then he and his weapon were gone and a white and blue penguin was sliding across the ice to the rink's exit. "Later, Viktor!"

The human let out a shaky breath once he was finally alone. And his past self had always thought Moonstone was the sane Gem.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock!_

"Coming!" Viktor called out as he gently shifted a sleeping Makkachin off him. He opened the door and found Yūri on the other side.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." Viktor steeped to the side and Yūri came in.

Silence settled over them as he took his shoes off and set his outer layers on Viktor's coat rack. Viktor led the way into the living room and they both sat down on the coach as the poodle had moved over to take up the chair.

"I-" they both started and stopped at the same time.

"I'm sorry," the Russian said.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"I know."

Yūri fidgeted, then took Viktor's hand. He looked up from his lap and his eyes were guarded, hesitant, but also hopeful. "So let's talk."

* * *

A guide to the Gems:

~ Yūri - Snowflake Agate, teardrop gem on right shoulder, Kusari-fundo  
~ Phichit - Moonstone, marquise facet gem on right hip, Ngao  
~ Minami - Bi-color Tourmaline  
~ ~ Guang - Rubellite, asscher facet gem on back of right hand, Butterfly sword  
~ ~ Leo - Yellow Tourmaline, cushion facet gem on back of left hand, Sonokinesis  
~ Yuri - Light Grey Pearl, baroque gem on back, Rapier  
~ Minako - Turquoise, square gem on forehead, Aerokinesis  
~ Yuuko - Rhodonite, heart shaped facet gem on stomach, Metallokinesis


End file.
